I promise
by IamnotstalkinEdward
Summary: A sad one-shot, written for crying. "I was more than eager to see her. My love, my life. The reason for breathing." Please read it, it probably is better than it sounds. I wouldn't know, so why don't you read it and review! :D ALL HUMAN, btw.


**A/N: Okay, so I know it's a long time since I've written anything. And I was planning on writing another chapter for one of me other stories. But as I tried to do that, I had this feeling like I just wanted to cry. So, it didn't seem like such a good idea to write somthing that is supposed to be kinda funny, while you are feeling kind of sad :S So I wrote this instead :P And now I have definately cried a lot, so I'll might try to write something else too. Um, I hope you like it, and I also hope you cry, since that's kinda the point :a Please review! Btw, it's ALL HUMAN... I think x)  
**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**EPOV**

The wind passed me as I stood there. I had lost track of time a long time ago. My family had left not long after it was over.

_Alice walked over to me and put her tiny hand on my shoulder. «Are you okay Edward?» I could hear her tears when she spoke. «Yes, I'm fine. I just need some time alone, please.» I couldn't even bear to look at her. She patted my back before turning to leave with the rest of my family._

We had all lost something, even though my loss was probably the worst. I could still remember that day. The day she'd told me.

_The moment I heard the door open I turned. _She _hadn't been home all day, and I was more than eager to see her. My love, my life. The reason for breathing. But as she walked in the door, I could see something was wrong. I got up from my chair at once and walked over to her. «What's wrong, love?» A tear fell from her eye, soon followed by several more._

The pain in my chest was almost too much as the memories came back to me. I felt a tear running down my own cheek at that point.

_She looked up at me. «E-dward, I'm dying.» Her tears came faster now, and I could see her fear. My own fear was reflected in those eyes looking up at me. Those beautiful eyes that had brought me so much joy, love and life. «Are you sure?» I managed to get out after a few seconds. She nodded. My heart almost stopped. We'd had so short time together. We were going to get married some day, have children, have a family. «H-how long?» I stammered. Maybe there was still time, we could live happily until... «A few weeks.» Her voice sounded so small, scared. I held her tight as she continued to sob into my chest. I didn't ever want to let go._

There had been nothing we could do. She only became weaker and weaker as every day passed. We tried to make the most out of the little time we had left together. She made me promise her every day, that when she was gone I would keep living like normal. I had promised her every time – even though I knew life would never be the same again. I told her every day, several times a day, how much I loved her. Every night that first week we had made love to each other.

But after a week, she had to stay in the hospital. I didn't leave her side, only when I had to. I would hold her hand as she talked to me about how afraid she was. I admitted to her that I was I was. I was afraid that she was in pain, that I wouldn't be able to live after she was gone.

I could still remember her last words. I would never forget her voice as she said those final words before silently passing away.

_Her face was pale as she her brown eyes looked up at me. I was holding her hand, rubbing small circles with my thumb. "Edward," she whispered, "promise me. I will always love you..." My tears came when she said those words. Her eyes closed and suddenly I could no longer hear her heart. She was dead. So was I – I would never really live without her. I kissed her lips before I lay my head down beside her and sobbed into her side – still holding her hand._

My sobs were coming again. As I stood by the grave of the only person I would ever love. On the gravestone it said _'Bella Swan. I promise. Forever.' _

She was gone. So was I.

I wiped away some of the tears on my cheeks. I put the letter beside the flowers I'd laid there. '_I will always love you too.' _That was all the letter said. I would try to keep my promise, and then join her in heaven when my time came. It could be anytime. I was already dead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: What do you think? Did you cry like I did? :P Please tell me what you think, so REVIEW!! :D (makes me want to laugh instead of cry ) And NO, if you think I killed Bella because I don't like her, you're wrong. I just wrote this because I felt like crying, and nothing makes me cry more than the thought of someone having to loose the person they love more than anything in this world :(  
**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :)  
**


End file.
